Issue 101
Issue 101 is the one-hundred-first issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fifth part of Volume 17: Something To Fear. It was originally published on August 15, 2012. Plot Synopsis In the aftermath of the murderous events of Comic Series' monumental 100th issue, a furious, grief-stricken Maggie lashes out, punching Rick Grimes repeatedly and calling him a coward. Carl intervenes, pulling a gun on Maggie and commanding her to stop hitting his father. Sophia bites and tackles Carl to stop him from aiming at her "mother". Heath and Michonne separate Sophia and Carl. Heath, Rick, and Maggie then wrap Glenn's body up in a blanket and place him in the back of their van. While the group continues on to the Hilltop Colony, Maggie announces her intentions that she and Sophia will seek to live there. They arrive at the Hilltop, where Kal and Eduardo have just speared a zombie that was outside of Hilltop's protective wall. Kal informs Eduardo that he must retrieve the spear from the zombie because Earl Sutton, the colony's blacksmith, is no longer making spearheads. During this conversation, Rick and the others arrive at Hilltop's entry gate. Paul Monroe greets Rick and is shown Glenn's body. Paul takes the group inside to talk with Gregory, who asks if Negan is aware of the secret agreement between the Hilltop Colony and the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Rick is infuriated that Gregory would say such a thing in a time like this and punches Gregory in the face, angered that Gregory never informed Rick of the large size of Negan's army. Gregory and Paul are amazed to learn that Negan, himself, came out to deal with Rick personally since no one else has ever seen him and some people even doubt Negan's existence. Paul accompanies Rick, Carl, Michonne, and Heath back to Alexandria. Before they leave, the group says goodbye to Maggie and Sophia. Rick reconciles with the former, promising to do what he can to make sure Negan pays for the death of Glenn. When they arrive at the Alexandria Safe-Zone, they see that their neighborhood has been attacked and that about a dozen members of The Saviors were killed in the attack. There are numerous vehicles outside the compound which appear to have tried to smash through the Safe-Zone's defenses but failed. Unsure if any Saviors got past the walls, Rick tells Carl, Michonne, Paul, and Heath to stay in the van so he can assess the situation. Nicholas appears at the gate and allows Rick inside of the Safe-Zone where Andrea and Olivia run to Rick. Andrea embraces Rick and states that no Alexandrian citizens were harmed in the attack, despite having killed almost a dozen Saviors. Andrea then takes Rick into a house, where she shows Rick that they captured one of Negan's men, Dwight. Andrea then asks Rick what to do with him. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Heath *Olivia *Nicholas *Paul Monroe *Kal *Eduardo *Gregory *Dwight *The Saviors *Glenn (Corpse) Deaths *Around a dozen Saviors (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *Last appearance of Glenn. (Corpse) *It is stated by Gregory that no members of the Hilltop Colony had never seen Negan himself, only the rest of his Saviors. Gregory also stated that he wasn't even sure if Negan was a real person. *This issue has a rare "Ghost" variant cover. It can be seen in the Cover Gallery. Rich Johnston Walking Dead #101 Variants – Ghost, ComiXology And Outerworld Bleeding Cool (August 14, 2012) *The first printing of Issue 101 sold out and went to a second printing. The second printing will have the 5th part of the continuing landscape image featuring Negan and his weapon of choice, "Lucille", that began with issues 97, 98, 99, and 100. External Links *http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/08/16/the-walking-dead-101-review References ru:Выпуск 101 101 Category:Media and Merchandise